Radioactive
by oliversminion
Summary: HETALIA AU: The end of the world has come, and Feliciano and Lovino Vargas are forced out of their homes and separated. In another city, Alfred Jones finds a broken, druggie Arthur Kirkland, who has lost all purpose in life. Arthur believes that he shouldn't have survived the apocalyse. Everyone struggles with staying alive, and heartbreak.. and even death.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own Hetalia**_

The slight buzz of the barely working television lit up the small trailer of the two Italians that lived there. Bits and peices of words could be made out of the program that they were watching, which was just the newscast for that day. Except... it was different. Outside there was ash starting to fall from the sky; acid rain pouring down on the small trailer, beginning to seep through. Inside the trailer, the younger man, who had red-brown hair, fixed his usually cheery chestnut eyes on the glowing television. The other man, who was older with darker hair, and golden-green eyes, was whispering harshly into his cell phone, using vulgar words and a loving hatred in them. Suddenly, the screen began to fuzz, making the younger man jump. The older quickly shut his cell phone, whipping his head around to look at him.

The younger man's scared eyes glanced up. "_Fratello_?"

The older sighed. "Yes, Feliciano?"

"Is it starting?"

"Yeah, it's starting..."


	2. You Found Me

_**A/N: I don't own Hetalia**_

_**Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland** _

Alfred F. Jones was walking down the street, looking for some sort of shelter. He didn't have any food, or water for a matter of fact... but you know, he wasn't doing too bad. He knew he would find something eventually. He may have been lonely, scared, and hungry, but he was alive. That's all that mattered.

He stepped into an abandoned gas station, looking around. The lights were dim, like they were about to go out. Rubble filled the room, and a fallen tree made a hole in the side. Alfred smiled to himself, thinking, home. Because this was his home. For now, anyway. He walked in furthur, moving away some of the asphalt and rubble, looking around for some left over food, or anything. What he found... wasn't what he thought would be there.

Lying in the mess, was a man bundled up in a blanket, looking up at him with tired, bloodshot eyes. He made a small noise that sounded like a choked sob, and he rolled over onto his stomach, shoving his face in the ground.

Alfred panicked slightly, carefully turning him back over. The man did not struggle. He just stayed still, staring at Alfred. Bottles of alcohol surrounded him, but his eyes were sober. He was shaking horribly. Alfred patted the dust from the man's matted blond hair, and looked into his dull green eyes. Those eyes, those eyes might have been stunning if they weren't so dead, so hopeless.

"Hey... are you okay?"

The man didn't say anything for a moment, then tears tumbled down his cheeks, and he was blushing in shame. "No I'm not!" he mumbled angrily, but the anger wasn't pointed toward Alfred, it was pointed to himself.

Alfred pulled him a bit further out of the rubble. "I can help you... I'm Alfred F. Jones. I'm a hero."

The British man looked at him blankly for a few seconds, before coughing and holding out his hand shakily. "Arthur Kirkland."


	3. Spanish Song

_**A/N: I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**Warning: Character Death.**_

_**Ludwig Beilschmidt and Antonio Fernandez Carriiedo**_

Ludwig Beilschmidt couldn't remember a thing. All he could remember was waking up, covered in debris and ash. The blond German looked to his right, to see a big lump next to him... and a white-haired head sticking out from under a giant peice of asphalt. The man's eyes were closed, almost like he was sleeping. Ludwig let out a cry of despair, realizing that the man under the asphalt was his brother, Gilbert. He found a new sense of strength, moving the asphalt with a big push. He pulled Gilbert close, brushing the black ash out of his pure white hair. He clutched his cold hand, letting tears tumble down his cheeks, hitting Gilbert's pale face and washing away the dirt covering it. He fell asleep like that, crying and holding his brother in his arms.

* * *

Ludwig woke to the sound of beautiful singing. At first he thought it was just a hallucination, from his deprivation of food and water... but it was way too real. He opened his blood shot eyes, panicking for a few seconds when he realized Gilbert was not in his arms anymore. He turned over, then let out a relieved sigh, seeing that his albino brother was just next to him, looking peaceful as ever. He then looked to the source of the music, seeing a tan man with stunning green eyes, smiling and singing a spanish song. The man didn't notice that he was awake, and he kept singing, his voice light and happy.

_How could he sing something so happy now? When everything is gone, everything we have ever known? When so many people have died? Including my brother... How could he be so carefree?_

Ludwig thought, more tears creeping up in his eyes. He wasn't much of a person to cry. In fact, he never cried. He was a strong military type man, but this, this was too much. His big brother was gone... forever.

"Hey, you okay?"

The German looked up to him, blinking his blue eyes a few times before shaking his head.

"Oh.. well.. hola~ I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriiedo, but you can call me Toni if you want." He nodded, then sighed heavily. "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt." Antonio reached into a pack next to him, rummaging around a bit before taking out a small metal pitcher and a canteen of water and a half-eaten pack of crackers. "Ah- Sorry.. this is all I've got but it's enough to stay alive for a few days I guess..." He poured a bit of water into the pitcher, handing it to Ludwig along with the crackers.

Ludwig looked at him for a moment, gratitude in his gaze. He was starving and thirsty. He gently nursed the water and crackers, trying not to take all of it right away.

Antonio sighed softly, closing his eyes. "I hate to ask... but who's that next to you?"

Ludwig looked away quickly. "Uh.. that's my brother... Gilbert... he was crushed.. b-by asphalt.."

Antonio nodded. "Was he an amazing person? He looks like he's been through a lot."

Ludwig tilted his head. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because. The most amazing people end up dying early. Because they're too good for this world."

The German stared at him, then slowly nodded, understanding. "He was an amazing person. Too amazing for words. He raised me when our parents died. He was the only family I had left. His childhood was rough.. being albino, the people in our town thought he was a demon, a wizard, vermon. They treated him horribly. But somehow, he managed. I don't know how, but he lived happy."

Antonio smiled. "He was just like the heroes in storybooks. Misunderstood, but happy."

Ludwig chuckled. "I guess. I guess you're right."

_Somewhere far away, a rested spirit flew, watching from up high. His smiled to himself, a small tear falling from one of his dark red eyes. He wrapped his arms around himself feeling at rest, and finally... finally he was free..._


	4. Losing My Fratello

_**A/N: I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**Warnings: Lovi being Lovi**_

_**Lovino Vargas**_

Lovino Vargas groaned, his golden-green eyes looking up into the dark grey sky. His head hurt like crap, and he couldn't see right at the moment. He sat up, trying to shake away the grogginess and looked around. He was in the middle of a feild, debris and rubble everywhere in sight. He groaned again, flopping back down on his back.

"Ah- Feli, you awake yet?"

No response from his brother.

"_Fratello_?"

Still nothing. He sat up again, looking around wildly. "Feliciano, where are you!?" He cried, anger and pain in his voice. He couldn't see his brother anywhere. He had know idea what had happened, all he knew was that the apocalypse had practically destroyed the city and everything around it. He didn't even know if his brother was alive. He got up, wobbling a little. His close were ratty, ripped in some places. His headache had gotten worse, and he was extremely thirsty. Hunger hadn't set in yet, but it was sure to shortly. Lovino sighed, stretching a bit. He needed to find Feliciano. He took out his mobile phone, hitting the contact for Antonio, begging him to answer.

_Riiiing... riiiiing... riiiing.. riiing... Hola~ You have reached the voicemail of-_

_Shit._

Lovino was hoping that his brother would be with the Spaniard... but he wasn't even sure if he was alive either. Damn, it was giving him a worse headache. He blinked, beginning to walk shakily off to nowhere.

"Dammit, Feli, you better be alive or I'm going to fucking kick your ass."


End file.
